The Lost Knight, Yonto Lim
by NebStorm
Summary: This story revolves around a force user known as Yonto Lim who learned the ways of the force through legend. He spread his knowledge and suggestions to force users across the galaxy, however this story is about how he became stuck on a planet at the edge of the outer rim with rebels who were shot down by imperials. Unfortunately for the group, they aren't alone. Darkness comes...
1. Chapter 1 Crashed Ship

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. This is a fanfic on an OC of mine. The Lost Knight, Yonto Lim.**

A man crawled to his feet as he starred through the darkness. He turned his head to the only bright thing which was the fire burning off his and the rebel ships. He had pale skin, black braided hair, pointy ears, and blue eyes. He wore black and orange clothes. The man kept a white cloak with a hood on him usually, but it was in tatters from his crash land.

With all things considered, he was lucky to survive a fall like that. It wasn't luck, it was the force. Those words rang in his ears as he remembered his master. The ways of the Jedi had long sense been dead, but that didn't stop certain monks from preaching, descendants of the force from teaching, and believers of the Jedi from telling stories. That was what kept the light side of the force alive, simply just the words of hope. While the galaxy was under the rule of a tyrannical dark cloaked Sith Lord, it was hard to hang onto hope. That's why the meeting place had to be so close to the edge of the galaxy, so that the empire wouldn't be informed of his meeting with the rebels. Someone blew the whistle though, and that got both their ships stranded here.

The man ran towards the crashed rebel ship as he searched for survivors. He noticed foot prints leading away from the ship, meaning some of the people ran from the scene after the explosion. He thought about turning around and following the footprints, but then he heard a scream from inside the ship. The man lifted his hands as he moved the door with the force and moved the flames away from his path, then he ran in towards the scream where he found a red headed human girl with a chunk of the metal wall on her legs as she tried moving it off herself. Her clothes were torn like the man's, but from what was left of them, she wore the standard rebel uniform. Her helmet looked like it was broken as it laid next to her.

"Help me," she grunted as she grabbed onto the man's leg.

"My name is Yonto Lim, I will help you, please calm down." The man lifted the metal with the force as he pulled the rebel to safety out of the ship. "Are there anymore of you," Yonto asked and she shook her head.

"Not in this section of the ship, I imagine some other pieces of our craft landed on other parts of the planet, but I'm the only survivor in this piece."

"I noticed foot prints on the way to the ship, I believe some of your friends survived."

"I was knocked out cold at the time, but I guess some more of us could have thought I was dead and left me. I can't get anywhere with my leg condition, just leave me here and find the others." Yonto looked back to the ship and then grunted.

"I'm not going to go far, I just want to make sure there are some medical supplies and other survivors on your ship."

"Wait," the woman responded. "My name is Lisa Stormcaller, are you a Jedi?" Yonto Lim looked at her and then shook his head.

"I'm force sensitive, but the Jedi were wiped out before I could join their temple. I learned what I could from some fanatics of the force."

"But you're the Lost Knight," she grunted as he ran back into the fire to find survivors. "You should have been a master." The rebel grabbed her communicator and switched it on. "This is Scarlet, come in Indigo… Indigo do you read me! Lime, Brass, come in." She grunted as she looked at her broken up legs. When she looked up she saw Yonto come back with two bags and was dragging another body towards her. This was a blue, Natolan male rebel with a blaster strapped to his side, while he wore the standard rebel uniform. "Indigo," she grunted.

"He's barely breathing," Yonto Lim explained. Yonto Lim tried reviving the alien, but Indigo did not wake. "He inhaled too much smoke from where I found him."

"Those imperial bastards," she growled. "I didn't even think there was a planet on this side of space."

"We are lucky there was," Yonto Lim sighed. "I came here to meet with you guys and join the fight against the empire."

"Well we are stranded on an uncharted world with no ship," she growled. "None of us will join the fight against the Empire when the time comes." Yonto Lim pulled bandages out of the bags he collected and started adding support to her legs from nearby branches. "How is there even life on this planet."

"Perhaps the force has something to do with it."

"That leads me to my other question," Lisa spoke up. "We were carrying an apprentice of yours to this meeting place, and we met another kid who claimed to be your apprentice on Hoth. Exactly how many kids did you take up as apprentices."

"That's a long story," He sighed. "I left bread crumbs during my early days of learning the force, to send these kids to former soldiers of the republic and monks who study the old ways of the force. I went overboard when I called them apprentices back then. What they really are, are people like me, learning the old ways through legends and whispers as the force guides them. If the kid survived the crash like us, I'll teach him some of the stuff that I know, but first we have to find other survivors." He handed her Indigo's blaster and she strapped it to her side.

"Who taught you?"

"An Echani maiden who studies and worships the ways of the force, but never uses them. I met her at on Illum when I was looking for someone to teach me. I wanted to learn my potential, but there weren't any Jedi around at the time."

"What happened to her?"

"Inquisitors," Yonto Lim sighed. "We were backed against a wall."

 _Flashback_

 _Two people in black with helmets that hid their faces stepped forward towards a young boy and an older woman with white long hair and white eyes. She grabbed her electrostaff and stood in front of the boy protecting him as one of the inquisitors stepped forward towards her and the other one walked around in a circle to meet the boy's eyes._

 _"Tell me, did you build your weapon in this old temple? Did you construct a lightsaber?"_

 _The boy reached for his hilt and grabbed a ring from his pocket that he attached to the lightsaber before a blue light appeared before them. The boy's hair started floating in the air as he called to force to him._

 _"A near-human subspecies," one of the inquisitors chuckled._

 _"Either that or a human, Mikkian hybrid," the other inquisitor spoke up as he used the force to lift the echani in the air and toss her aside. "We have no use for fanatics, Echani," he spoke up. "Leave the boy with us and you can leave peacefully."_

 _"No," she grunted as she stood to her feet and charged with her electrostaff. One of the inquisitors drew their double bladed red spinning lightsaber as they begun battling the white-haired woman._

 _"Master," the boy yelled as he charged with his own lightsaber at the other inquisitor. He barely kept up with the attacks of the inquisitor he was fighting, but his master seemed to slam her foot into the kneecap of her opponent. She was lifted in the air again with the force as she was now being strangled._

 _"You bitch," the inquisitor yelled before stabbing her with his lightsaber. Yonto could feel her cry out before she silenced._

 _"No," he yelled as he pulled the electrostaff to himself with the force and charged at the inquisitors slashing straight through one of their sabers as he blocked the other with his master's electrostaff. He pushed them both into a wall with the force as they tried to free themselves from his grasp with their own force. The boy grunted as he lifted one of their own sabers with the force and cut off both of their heads. One for each blade._

End Flashback

"You killed two inquisitors with barely any training?"

"I wanted to," he grunted. "I hated them."

"What happened to their weapon?"

"I left it on the ship during the crash," he replied. "I only needed mine." He reached for his belt and saw his lightsaber was gone. The lost knight and the rebel could hear laughing in the distances from a very monstrous voice.

 _"Hate, is the only weapon."_ The two of them had looks of fear on their faces as ash began to fall on them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Planet

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. This is a fanfic on an OC of mine. The Lost Knight, Yonto Lim.**

Yonto Lim's instinct was to grab for his lightsaber, but the only piece of it he had was the magnetic stabilizer ring he always kept separate from his hilt, as it was a two-piece lightsaber.

"Lime, come in Lime," she grunted into her communicator as she held her blaster out, not sure what to aim it at.

"Scarlet, this is Brass," a deep voice spoke up through the communicator. "Lime is dead, I'm searching the planet for the rest of our ship, maybe someone else survived."

"Is Yonto Lim's apprentice with you?"

"She is not, she was in the med lab talking to Olive before the imperials attacked." Yonto Lim was barely listening to the conversation. He was focusing on everything around him as he felt like millions of life forms were around him, but couldn't see anything. He closed his eyes as he tried to focus. That was when he realized. Yonto grabbed scarlet and dragged her to a nearby cave where ash didn't fall on them.

"Your too late," she spoke up as her eyes closed and then opened revealing completely blackened eyes. Yonto Lim backed away as he felt a dark presence from inside the girl. "She is my vessel for now, when I teach you what I know."

"What could you possibly want to teach me Sith," he responded to her as she stood up on her broken legs without even flinching.

"I am not Sith," she responded calmly. "I am beyond your silly wizard politics. I am the inhabitant of this old dark world." He used the force to move her blaster to him, but she used the force to pull it back from him. "You are powerful with the force, but I am much stronger. I live within everything my ashes touch, everyone who drinks my water, everyone who eats my fruit."

Yonto saw the ashes stopped falling and ran outside.

"But I couldn't possess you right away," she continued as Scarlet followed him slowly. She waved her hand moving the fire from both the ships and then putting them out. "I'd like you to be my apprentice. Yes, you would be perfect for spreading the name of Ash, across the galaxy."

He moved to his ship as he grabbed his master's electrostaff from his broken ship and held it in front of him.

She waved her hand and the inquisitor's lightsaber flew to her. "What a strange design?" She released the red blade and then grinned as she walked towards him.

"What is this planet," he yelled.

"Ash," she responded.

"Who are you?!"

"Ash." He charged at her with his electrostaff and she cut it in half with a single strike and took off his hand in the process. "So much power, yet so little focus. Not enough training."

Yonto Lim stopped for a second and then began to breathe calmly as his hair began to lift and rocks and boulders from around him began to lift. He threw them at Scarlet who sliced through each of them until one of the rocks managed to break her lightsaber and she fell to the ground. Yonto stepped towards her as he lifted his ship into the air. Scarlet's eyes turned back to normal as fear fell into her eyes.

"Don't do it," she cried. He let go of his ship and then grunted as he moved to help her.

"I'm sorry, you went crazy for a minute," he lied.

"I did," she responded with disbelief.

"It's this planet, it appears to have strange capabilities to turn people mad." Yonto used the force to pull a gas mask out of his ship. "Let's go meat up with Brass and see what we can do as a group."

"Brass, come in brass," she spoke through her communicator.

"Scarlet, I found the middle section of our ship, head south from what's left of the deck."

"Roger that, Brass," Lisa responded.

"So, who all was in your crew," Yonto asked as he helped her up.

"Brass, Indigo, Olive, Lime, Snow, Silver, Peach, Rose, Sky, and Me. We gave your apprentice a code name also, Onyx."

"Your called Scarlet for your hair and Indigo cause of his skin. Are all of you named like that?"

"Well yea, we didn't want the imperials to trace our attacks back to our family, so we gave ourselves codenames to best hid ourselves in the war. Weren't you worried about it when you went by Lost Knight?"

"I always gave my name in all of my recordings, I lost the only family I had to the rise of the empire. They came out in protest during the destruction of the Jedi and then were executed as traitors to the Empire."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she responded. "I lost my sister in a battle against the empire as well. Her mission was to obtain Assault Tanks from the Clone Wars and bring them back for us to use them to take Tython."

"You were going to take Tython with tanks, that hardly seems likely."

"Even so, they were a part of a large grocery list for taking the capital. After all to kill a snake you have to take the head."

"If you failed though, you would have lost so many resources that would have been valuable for other battles," Yonto pointed out.

"We would have sparked hope into the galaxy," she murmured. "It was a failed mission anyways, everyone who was sent on that missions were destroyed."

"That is unfortunate," the Lost Knight sympathized. "The empire has a large force, I expected it to be tough to regain such weaponry."

"The Empire has nothing to do with it," Lisa growled. Yonto half expected her to be possessed by the dark sider, her voice was filled with so much venom. "I know my sister's killer. A cold-hearted bastard who's smarter than any of the strategists. I learned my enemies name is Thrawn!"

She remembered the final message from her sister as she told Scarlet she loved her.

 _Flashback_

 _"Corn, come in Corn!"_

 _"Agent Scarlet, this is Agent Corn," a blonde girl responded as the communicator came on revealing her hologram. "The ship has been overran by troopers. Their orders are to shoot us on sight and collect our former imperial vessel."_

 _"How did they catch wind of our plans?!" Corn screamed as storm troopers broke into the deck and started firing. That was when a blue man with red eyes appeared on Scarlet's communication panel._

 _"Interesting idea to search out old clone wars weapons, especially ones as powerful as these," the man spoke up. "I Have reason to believe Scarlet and Corn aren't your names, but simply features of your bodies, like red and yellow hair. That means you have people your trying to keep out of this war, unfortunately for you I can identify her body and find your family. Given you two probably are related, due to you being the first one Agent Corn called, isn't that right Scarlet. I will show no mercy to your family, I will hunt you to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, there will be no place that is safe for you."_

 _"You bastard, you killed my sister," she yelled._

 _"Yes, I suppose I did," he smirked. "I will kill you and the rest of your pathetic rebel cell as well Scarlet."_

 _"You want to threaten someone," a pink twilek responded. "Threaten me, I'm this cells leader!"_

 _"So you are Rose," the man grinned. "I look forward to our next battle…"_

 _The communication ended and the two of them looked at each other. "What happened," a Tholotian girl spoke up as she entered the room. "What happened to Corn?"_

 _"She's gone," Rose spoke up. "We will be to, if we stay in this part of the galaxy."_

 _"I can take care of them, I got my lightsaber finally and managed to get some training from an old clone on how the Jedi fights."_

 _"An attack on the enemy like this would-be suicide at this point, Onyx," Rose spoke up. "You've made it this far young Jedi, but Thrawn has the strength of the entire galaxy at his disposal."_

 _"We must be able to do something," Onyx responded. That was when communications came back on again._

 _"I am Yonto Lim, here is my location," a voice spoke up as a map appeared on their terminal._

 _"Master," Onyx spoke up._

 _"This could be our chance," Rose spoke up. "With the Lost Knight and an apprentice of his on our side, we may have a shot at dealing a blow to the enemy."_

End Flashback.

Yonto looked down and then grunted. "My meeting place wasn't secure, because Thrawn already had hacked your communications, my map lead him right to us."

"No sense in crying about it now," Scarlet grunted. "Let's go find the crew."

"Right, and then I can show Onyx how to fight the way I was trained."

"Maybe Onyx could show you a few things, she learned from some top-notch Clone Wars veterans on the whole Jedi business." Yonto grinned at her and then she blushed back at him as she smiled. It was hard to believe she was trying to kill him a second ago, he just has to keep his eyes peeled for the Darksider."


	3. Chapter 3 A New Weapon

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Rebels. This is a fanfic on an OC of mine. The Lost Knight, Yonto Lim.**

Scarlet and Yonto Lim headed through a canyon. Like always, the area was dark, but they managed to salvage some flashlights to help them push forward. "How is there life on this planet," Scarlet sighed. "This solar system's sun only shows for fine minutes every twenty-two hours and then everything becomes cold and dark again."

"It's the force," Yonto Lim replied. "When I studied the Jedi, I learned there was an opposing force. The darksiders, also known as the Sith. While the Jedi believe in being one with the force and moving with it and allowing guidance from it… The Sith only believed in using it for power. They learned many unnatural abilities from the force that brought chaos to the balance."

"What is the balance?"

"Brought chaos to the force," Yonto Lim corrected himself. "The Jedi believe in keeping balance with the force, and I came to understand from the old texts that if the force is all about life and death, day and night, and everything flowing in such a natural way; that means that the force is the balance of the universe, and the darkside is meant to throw that away." Scarlet understood what he was saying at least. She believes in the history of the Jedi and it would only make sense that if they were wiped out it was by an evil source of power.

"Brass won't get it," she chuckled. "Even when Onyx was showing off her powers right in front of him, he still denied the existence of an all-powerful force that binds us together."

"What was his excuse?"

"Magic," she grinned.

"The force isn't magic," Yonto replied. "It's hard for me to grasp what it is, but it isn't magic."

"If you don't understand it, then isn't it?"

"The force holds too much order and reason behind it to be magic," he explained.

"The darkside breaks order according to you though?"

"It is closer to magic, but even chaos can hold reason," he explained. "The Light and Dark sides hold one key element that keeps them similar, and that is the belief that they universe is guided by the force." Scarlet grinned at him and then looked down for a second as a though occurred in her head.

"You used the dark side to kill the inquisitors," she spoke up. "Did you fall to it?" He looked down and sighed.

"Many times," he answered. "One day it was just to blow off steam, I was starved nearly to death and felt so alone. The next day I was in control again, but I had slaughtered a Pirate camp and stole their ship. I managed to collect a few bounties off some of the pirates to."

"What a delicious story," she grinned evilly as he turned himself towards her and she held out her blaster.

"Let her go," he grunted. "Ash!" Ashes began to fall around the two of them again.

"Not until you complete this lesson apprentice."

"What lesson? What do you want?"

"You need a better weapon for one thing." Scarlet pulled out a different weapon in front of him and he grunted.

"My lightsaber?"

"Your old one," he explained. "Kyber Crystal charge and strange design with the magnetic stabilizer floating outside of the hilt instead of built in. Where did you learn to make a saber like this?"

"Old texts," Yonto Lim explained. "I learned the construction of a lightsaber though those texts, but I needed to make it a two-part lightsaber to make it less obvious." Ash took the ring off of the lightsaber and tossed it to Yonto.

"You can keep this piece." She snapped his lightsaber in half and then grinned at him. "There are different pieces of metal that way, including debris from the rebel's ship and a few survivors from the crash as well." She walked to Yonto who kept his distance and then smiled before waving her hands recreating the hand he lost in their last fight with the ash that fell in front of them.

"Why do you want me as an apprentice?"

"I'm bored," she smiled before closing her eyes and reopening them revealing a terrified Scarlet who looked at the broken lightsaber in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Scarlet responded while trembling. "How did I get this?"

"It's not your fault," he explained. "The planet has a deep connection to the darkside of the force. I believe I sense our friends this way." It would be better to keep her ignorant of the darkness that keeps taking hold of her. At least until they find her crew and a way off this planet. He was worried about the power of his foe however. Yonto may have learned a lot over the years, but he was deeply out matched in knowledge by Ash who may have existed on this rock for millennia. "Can I see the halves of my lightsaber?" She handed him the pieces and he grunted after that. The crystal was gone and was replaced with a small black marble that looked like it was the ashes that fell from the sky formed together into this ball. He pulled it out of his lightsaber and sighed.

"What is it?"

"My weapon's power source seems to have been corrupted," he lied. He didn't want to tell her that it was replaced knowing that would let Scarlet know there is an enemy on this planet.

"What does corrupting a kyber crystal mean?"

"I read it means the crystal turns red, but maybe not this time." He looked at the marble and noted the energy he could feel radiating from it. Maybe this could charge a lightsaber. Whatever it is, it works within the laws of Ash, not through the history of Jedi weaponry. "I'll use it to build my lightsaber anyways, do you guys have any spare parts I can use."

"If we find the mid-section of our ship, we can look through the spare parts your apprentice found."

"Onyx broadened her options for lightsaber design huh," he smiled.

"She wanted her weapon to feel right as well as do its purpose. That's what she said anyway."

"She may be young, but she might be miles ahead of me," Yonto smiled. That incouraged him a bit about their predicament. Even if Ash was miles ahead of him in ability, maybe his combined strength with his apprentice can defeat the monster.


End file.
